Roses are Red
by Daniel Addiction
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Daniel is getting some unwanted attention by an admirer.


****

Roses are Red

Daniel made his way through the SGC's corridors heading for his office with a stack of notes and books in his hands. SG 11 had just come back early this morning with the latest photos of the ruins they had discovered while on their mission yesterday. As soon as he had gotten the call that they where back he had left his apartment and come straight to the base. As he walked the halls he noticed half the personal giving him a range of looks and smiles, which was both odd and disturbing at the same time.

He came to his office and entered, but stopped instantly at the sight that took up his entire desk, covering it from one end to the other was several large bouquets of bright red roses. He slowly stepped forward mouth still hanging open and pick up one of the small cards the sat in a bunch, it read:

_For my sexy Daniel,_

_Always yours _

_Vala_

She hadn't. He checked the rest of the cards and found that they all had indeed come from Vala. _What was she up to this time,_ he thought as he started to clear his desk.

After placing the bouquets in spaces around his office, he went to work on the photos and notes that SG 11 had brought back.

An hour passed before there came a knock on his door. "Come in," he called not looking up from his work.

"Dr Jackson," a young woman's voice said, "these came for you about ten minutes ago, where would you like me to put them?"  
Daniel glanced up to see another large bouquet of bright red roses staring back at him, he let out a sigh and gestured to his desk. "Just put them there, thanks."

She walked forward and placed them on the corner, before giving him a smile and leaving. He picked up the small card and read it:

_Roses are red_

_Vala is sweet_

_Come down to my room_

_And I'll give you a treat_

He groaned hanging his head a moment, perhaps if he ignored her she might give up.

He decided to get back to work with deciphering the lettering on the photos, another hour past before another knock on his door came.

"Dr Jackson," a woman's voice said.

He looked up and saw the same young officer with yet more roses. "Over there," he said pointing to a free corner. She placed the bouquet down before leaving.

Daniel picked up his pen again, determined not to let Vala's little tricks get to him.

With clock stating lunch time and several more lots of roses later, Daniel had decided that he had had enough, the next rose that walked into his office he was going to have sent back. As if on cue there came a knock on his door, he put his pen down rarer forcefully and looked up. Expecting to find the young officer baring more gifts he instead found Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell staring back eyes widen with shock at the sight before them.

"Now I know some of the women on this base have a crush on you, but there can't be that many of them?" Mitchell commented. He counted up the bunches and let out a whistle, "that's a lot of girlfriends Jackson."

Daniel glared back. "As a matter of fact they're all from Vala," he corrected.

"Vala?" It was Sam's turn to speak.

"Yes Vala," Daniel replied irritated, "I honestly don't know what she is up to, but she just won't stop sending them to me."

"Perhaps it has something to do with _today,_" Mitchell said raising an eyebrow.

Daniel just stared back confused.

"Jeez Jackson, do you have your head buried in a book or something." Mitchell shook his head in wonder.

"It's Valentine's Day," Sam answered Daniels's unsaid question.

"Oh." Daniel glanced at his calendar, indeed it did say Valentine's Day below the date. "Well that explains it all," he murmured.

"Which leaves you with what you are going to do," Mitchell said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"You know, are you two going on a date or are you going to have dinner together," Mitchell gave him a quick wink, "or do you have something more special planned."

Daniel chose to ignore to last part. "I don't really have anything planned," he said, "she is the one sending me the roses when I don't particularly want them."

"Daniel," Sam protested a scolding tone in her voice, "Vala has gone to a lot of trouble…"

"And money," Mitchell added.

"Yes and money," Sam continued, "I know you're not really interested in her, but the least you can do is thank her in some way for all of this." She gestured to the dozens of roses surrounding them.

"It would be the right thing to do, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke up.

"Big boy's right Jackson," Mitchell said. "It's the right thing."

Daniel just stared at them, "you're kidding, aren't you?" They all shook their heads.

Daniel hung his head in defeat, "fine."

"Don't be like that Jackson," Mitchell slapped him on the back, "you never know, you might have fun."

"I doubt it," Daniel muttered.

Later that evening Daniel knocked on the door of Vala's quarters, a box of fine chocolates in one hand.

"Come in," she called in a sweet tone.

Daniel drew in a deep breath composing himself before he entered. The room was dark expect for a few lit candles sitting around the edges of the floor. "Vala?"

"Over here handsome." He glanced in the direction of her voice and found her lying on top of the bed in a silk dressing gown. She patted the sheets, "come on," she insisted.

He swallowed and stayed where he was, "I'm good here, thanks."

She frowned and climbed to her feet, wandering over to him in a seductive manner. "Don't you like me?" she asked innocently.

"No, I mean yes, I mean… not in that way," he managed, just then he remembered the chocolates in his hand. "These are for you," he held them up in front of him.

"Darling you shouldn't have." She took them from him and dropped them absently on the floor as she leaned in and kissed him, catching him off guard.

Seconds later he broke the kiss and pulled away. "Vala!"

"Didn't you come here to have some fun?" she asked.

"No! I came here to say thankyou for all those roses that you didn't really have to send me," he answered irritably.

"Oh," she said surprised, glancing at the box of chocolates, "with that small gift?"

"Yes," he hesitated, not wanting to say the next part, "…and if you want, with dinner tonight."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Purely as friends of course," he added.

"Oh of course," she said excited, "when?"

"Half an hour," he said.

"That soon, I've got to get ready." She grabbed Daniel and pushed him out the door. "Half an hour it is."

He was part the way out when a thought came to him. "Vala?"

"Yes?" She smiled half shutting the door.

"Where did you get all that money to buy those roses, they must have cost you a fortune," he inquired curious.

"Oh they didn't cost me a thing," she replied, "now I've got to get ready." With that she shut the door to him, suddenly it opened again and she stuck her head out. "Oh, and I borrowed your credit card, hope you don't mind," she smiled before disappearing again. "I'll pay you back," he heard her yell from inside.

Daniel just stood there in disbelief, how did he ever get into these situations.

End

**My first Stargate Fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you thought. **

**I just want to thank any and all those who read and review this story. :)**

**I know Valentine's Day is over and gone, but this idea just popped into my head and I thought that I would write it down while it was there. **


End file.
